This invention relates to an improvement of an actuator device for a seat belt mechanism for a motor vehicle.
In a passive seat belt mechanism in which a seat belt support member such as an anchor or through ring is movably supported by a guide rail or guide arm provided in a door or body of the vehicle and moved into an unrestraining position for allowing a passenger to get into and out of the vehicle and a restraining position for restraining the passenger depending on opening and closing of the door, an actuator device is provided for moving automatically the seat belt support member into the unrestraining and restraining positions depending on opening and closing of the door. Also, door checker means for holding the door in a given open position is attached to the door. Usually, the actuator device for the passive seat belt mechanism and the door checker means are independently mounted in the door or vehicle body.